Cronicles of Kellen
by punkirish
Summary: new and revised chapter up of an old fic when I was erisdevan. '"I’m the Messenger, you called for help.”...and "So this is Valdemar" and other stuff'
1. Chapter One

Chronicles of Kellan

_Day 1: _

_This seems incredibly weird writing in this little book, its supposed to be my life story, well it sucks so this is dubbed my book of life's little wondrous random things that I feel like writing; My little black book of wisdom. As I said my life sucks, it's not boring, it's not dull in anyway, and it just sucks very much. I have been labeled a "COS", a criminal of the state. Shit…I didn't do anything. I happen to be sixteen, a junior in high school, and a perfectly regular sort of person. The only problem is that I'm different. I am something they don't understand and so they're afraid. And what people are afraid of they hate. So, basically they loathe my presence. I am a maniac in their eyes, a psycho, a mentally unstable human, a highly dangerous female (HDF). You are probably wondering what I am right about now. Well, there is no one word for it. I can -**HEAL-**people and land with the use of my mind, talk into someone's mind such as telepathic abilities, I can make things come to me when I want them, only rarely, though and I can feel what people are feeling. And **-this-** makes me dangerous because they don't understand it. Right now I'm hiding in my basement looking for things useful I can use to keep the bloodsuckers off of me. The world has become a hell whole and I am starting to believe I am the only sane one left. I am definitely taking my 44 with a few extra cartridges. All right world you wanted it, I am not succumbing to your demands and I **–will-** fight to the death. _

_Kellan Fisk "demon girl"_

_Day 280:_

_Well, I found out something very interesting I can channel my thoughts to paper. Things I think and see can be transferred to paper. It is very strange but I still think it's a pretty cool talent. The onslaught of demons keep coming…its sort of funny that they have named me demon girl…they should see the things they send after me. _

_Today I am hiding in a new place under the old grottos Train Bridge, in a cellar casement._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kellan signed her name for the day, 390, and looked up from her "little black book" at the slamming of the door above.

"Shit, I've got to get out."

Kell grabbed her 44 and spun around shoving the rest of her sandwich in her mouth. Her fingers trembled as she inched them towards the trigger.

"Oh gods I don't want to die." She whispered hoarsely.

Kell had no more time to think; they were on top of her, demon like things that resembled large bat-like people. There were five this time and she killed the first and then the second and primed to shoot again, but nothing came out…she had no more ammo.

One lashed out raking her arm; leaving three deep gashes and making her drop the gun. She let out a straggled scream as the pain registered and her tried to block it. Then another came ripping at her skin. In desperation she pulled on hidden reserves to heal herself but she had no strength left. The demons ripped and clawed at her and then left as noiselessly as they came leaving her, a dying blood smothered lump on the ground. The pain shot through her making her flinch painfully.

"Oh gods, please help…oh gods please."

Kellan suddenly came to consciousness, there was no pain searing at her sides but her mind still was wracked with memories. There was an eerie quietness and Kellan wondered where she was. Opening one ice-blue eye and then the other she looked around, taking in the silver, white abyss.

"I'm in heaven, the otherworld." She croaked, thinking out loud.

"No, you're not." Replied a soft voice, unmistakably male.

Two indigo eyes met hers.

"I'm the Messenger, you called for help." That's all she remembered before she passed out.

When Kellan woke she realized how tired and battered she had been. Foremost she recollected that she had no idea where she was, just then she did realize that she wasn't lying on the ground or in a bed but that two strong warm arms and a comforter were encompassing her. A slight sugary smell reached her nose. A warm body was pressed her making her feel all warm and homely.

Homely…my ass. When did I consider homely to be a verb? I am not supposed to be feeling this…homely… what the…?

What ever it was smelt of honey, thyme, marigolds in spring, licorice, almonds and a crackling fire. She breathed in all the smells, opening her eyes hoping it was not a dream. Shifting herself on the person's lap what she faced what she hadn't expected. It was a man clean-shaven with shoulder length brown hair; he would have attracted a whole lot of descriptors Kell knew of…the more nice ones such as handsome would fit nicely. His most striking feature was his eyes, pools of indigo deep in sadness. The eyes triggered swollen memory…'the messenger'.

_Oh gods, he wasn't a dream. _

"Well, sweetling it seems you're awake, not what can I get you? Tea, perhaps? I am sorry I could not give you a suitable bed, as you see," he gestured around him to the bleak abyss that held little more than two chairs and a table, "I don't have one."

"So you get stuck with me and my chair, I'm very sorry I hope you'll forgive me if it wasn't comfortable, I am not used to company." His words seeped listlessly into her pliable mind for she found herself intrigued with his eyes.

"I… it was perfect." Kell sputtered hopelessly trying to think of something great to say.

"Why thank you…He started then in a second, a cup of tea was in his hand.

"For you milady." He passed her the mug, their fingers slightly touching for a moment.

All Kellan needed was that touch to confirm her thoughts. He was in great pain. But she couldn't worry about it now; she was spent as it was. She half smiled and sipped the tear that smacked of honey and chamomile.

"Thank you." She finished the rest of it off, handing him back the cup.

In a minute it was gone just as it came. She smoothed back her auburn hair shifting so she could face him.

"Uh…if I may ask…why am I here…and exactly where is…here?"

He smiled a soft smile, and chuckled lightly.

"Well, for starters here is…oh how can I explain it…" he muttered and put his free hand through his light brown hair, "here is, well here is nowhere…here is an abyss of nothingness."

"You mean here is here and nowhere else." She added.

"Yes I suppose…and for why you are here sweetling," he gave her another sweet smile," you called for help and well you are in fact an answer to my prayers as well."

"Oh." She murmured shifting, so her back was against his chest, pulling the covers up to her chin.

"You see I have a problem. In my home, people I love and care for are being killed and hurt and I felt if…well I don't know even if you'll say yes…but I felt you would be willing to help." He pleaded, faced distorted in discontent; his voice no longer in trained composure breaking in inner sobs.

"My people are dying; if you'd help maybe they'll live a little longer." He added a small tear rolling from an eye.

Holy Agnira, all this pains, it's oh gods; he's putting himself in complete agony. I have to help him…he saved me…gods…I have to…he's been holding it inside for too long.

Kellan looked back into his eyes full of so much pain and did the only thing she knew she could do. She leaned in and planted her lips against his and pulled.

Pain…incredible pain…pains wrenching at you in every direction. Pain the color of blood and fire...searing pain ripping skin from blazoned flesh. Pain, over all pain. It clawed hungrily at Kellan's heart hooking into palpable flesh. She fought the urge to cry out. The only thing she could do was to wait it out. It wouldn't have hurt this much it she had been full strength, shields up. Her channels had been blasted like this before but no in a very long time. She had to admit…she wasn't ready. Tears freely ran down her pale cheeks. If she were anywhere else she'd be trying to stop them. But she just didn't have any energy left. Underneath the pain she saw what she had to do, go to this land of Tengarth, this Valdemar and help the people. Even if the only face that made her go was the incredibly kind stranger in immense amount of pain she would have gone anyway, but the pain of the people and the land was not a far second. He seemed not just a stranger anymore…now that they had shared pain. Finally her skin and mind were beginning to numb and she found herself collapsed breathless and white lipped in the Messenger's lap. His eyes were filled with concern.

"Why…oh gods…why sweetling do that?

"I had to." She replied simply regaining her composure and looking up at him.

"I'm a healer that's what I do." She added.

It was not the first time she'd done a thing like that either. To work in depth healing magic like that you had to have a direct link and that was the only way she could remember at the time.

He stared at her quizzically.

"So Valdemar." She prompted.

She looked at the messenger more closely. She felt something in herself that hadn't been there fore, unconditional love glowing blue and in suppressed statement she found that if she 'looked' hard enough the Messenger glowed…blue.

"Yes, Valdemar, they need your help and that all I can tell you." He stated his voice void of emotion.

"Doesn't seem that bad," she said curling up into him resting her head against his chest.

A wild thought crept into her mind, _am I falling in love here, what is this blue?_

She 'looked' inside herself again, no, not romantic love but a more loving brother love for a sibling and she was giving it right back to him. Kell was trying very hard not to fall asleep but was failing, just in his presence she felt more at ease and happier. The Messenger sensed her plight and stroked her head.

"Shush, sweetling, sleep now, you'll need it."

"Now remember little love if you ever need me, call." He whispered into her ear.

"Yes dear." She smiled broadly.

"And remember the pact. Your fist steps will bind you to it forever." He said cautiously.

"Yes, yes." Kell mumbled into his shoulder trying to gather all his smells to take with her especially the honey.

"Goodbye, brother-of-mine." She turned from him walking out of the abyss, deeply tempted to turn around and look at his astounded face.

Her first steps into Valdemar were uneventful. It was a little cold and she wrapped the winter coat that Messenger had given her more tightly around herself.

_Where the hell am I?_

It was a frostbitten wasteland with no real landmarks, the coldness stretched on till the horizon making it look like a forgotten battlefield.

_So this is Valdemar._


	2. Chapter Two

- 3 yrs later-

Kellan, now Kellan shena Tale'sedrin dismounted Arana, her Shin'a'in warmare, leading her to the stream for water. They had ridden hard and both were eager to get home. Arana tossed her head playfully jingling her otherwise silent reins. Kellan ground tied her and went to her pack pulling out some jerky. Kellan squatted down beside Arana while she ate. She was already looking forward to home and real food, especially Ri'salen's honeybread…and a bath. Recon wasn't something that tended to keep one clean, being in the saddle most of the time. Home…wasn't that a nice sounding word…a place to belong.

Kell remembered her first months in Valdemar, being excepted into the Tale'sedrin (Clan of the Hawk), a Shin'a'in clan. And there was also Ri'salen, Tika, An'dera, Star'llyl, Pole and Mar'ra. All friends, it was so nice to have people to trust.

She shaded her eyes staring up at Crookback Pass seeing what the weather would be. There was snow up on the mountains and that did not bode well.

_Damn I hate crossings in the snow; I might as well freeze my ass off for all the good I can do for the Clans now. _

Coming back to reality Kell dipped her hands into the stream letting the water drip dirt from her face.

_**-CRACK-**_

Kell found herself a few moments latter flat on her back soaked, Arana staring down at her.

"Well Old Girl, what the hell was that?"

Kell opened up her mind to the world outside and found it following the trails up Crookback Pass and that's when she encountered what had knocked her out. Pain. Kell grappled to her feet grabbing Arana's reins and sped up towards the pass. What she found she would never forget.

"Oh gods, nooooo! Van, gods no!"

Rabid, painful thoughts filled Kell's mind as she bent down to the boy, the closer of the two draped over the snow.


End file.
